Into the Woods
by Puella Magi Mirror
Summary: A seemingly ordinary 13-year-old girl called Carice is having not-so-ordinary problems dealing with a new house, new friends, and new resident Slenderman. OC x Slendy. Rated T for violence and language.
1. I want to go home!

**Hi there, thank you for reading this, blah blah... but why listen to me yammering on when you could be reading? Keep going!**

* * *

"We've arrived." I sat up and looked out the car window. There was a house. It was more of a mansion, actually. It was slate grey, about three times as big as our other house. The two windows and the arched door looked like a frowning face. It seemed cold and unwelcoming.

"This is our new house?" I asked, clutching onto my hope that it was the wrong place.  
"Yes," said Dad, "It's much bigger than our old house, isn't it? I'm sure it will be great fun!"  
He was one million percent WRONG.  
"It won't be fun," I sulked. "Why did we have to leave?! I liked our old house. And my old friends!"

"I know, I know, Carice. I liked it too." soothed Mum. "But this is our new home. You're old enough not to make a fuss."  
"This is a horrible place! It's cold and I hate it!" I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt.  
"Now, now. You haven't even been in it yet," Dad tried to persuade me.  
"But I still hate it! It's cruel, dark, unbearable, beastly and weird!" I cried, using these words to emphasize exactly how much I hated it.  
"Don't be so silly, Carice. Go unpack now," said Mum. I knew it was a bad idea to argue with Mum more, so I reluctantly started to unpack.

Before long, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see two girls, about my age, at the door. They both had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. They were exactly the same in every way. _Identical twins? _I thought.

"Hi," said one. "We heard new people moved in, so we came to say hello."  
Mum and Dad came over and introduced me (as if I wasn't capable of doing it myself!).  
"I'm Amy," said the first one.  
"I'm Edwina," said the second.  
"Go to your room and talk to these nice girls," Mum ordered.

We got along swimmingly. We were a bit awkward at first but gradually opened up. They told me a bit about the neighbourhood (which was called Latent Town for some reason). They also told me about the legend.

"Do you know who lives in the woods behind your house?" asked Edwina (or maybe Amy.)  
"Who?" I asked.  
"She doesn't know!" shrieked Amy (or maybe Edwina) and they both dissolved into giggles.  
"What's so funny? Who is it?"  
Amy (or Edwina?) came up to me and whispered in my ear, _"__Slenderman."  
_"Slenderman?"  
"He wears a black suit. He has no facial features. He has tentacles. _And he likes to steal children away."  
_"Where does he take them?"  
"Dunno," they said."But watch out for him."

Slenderman? Ha. I wasn't falling for that. Soon the twins said that they had to go, so we saw them off. We had arrived just after noon, so it was almost tea-time. I had just finished unpacking. I passed by the window and saw the woods. _It's quite relaxing, _I thought. Then I caught sight of a figure in the darkness. I shook my head and closed the blinds. _No, my eyes are playing tricks on me, is all, _I kept telling myself.

* * *

**Was this chapter okay? Please review!**


	2. Let's walk in the woods!

**BWAHAHA! I LURED ONE I- I mean, welcome back... *smiles shiftily***

* * *

Dad, Mom and I went for a walk around the neighbourhood. It had been normal at first, going into shops, meeting people and whatnot, but soon _it _happened. What's "it," you ask? Well... I can hardly bear to write what happened...

Well, we were going past the woods on our way around. I remembered and told them about the legend. They pooh-poohed the idea immediately.  
"There's no such thing," said Mom, laughing as if it was ridiculous.  
"Don't worry, sunshine. You're a bit too old for that kind of thing," said Dad. I was annoyed. It wasn't as if I believed in "Slenderman" but if he did exist, I think he'd be quite cool.  
"But-" I protested. I shouldn't have, though. Mom's mood can change faster than a speeding bullet.  
"Look, if you're that concerned, let's _go_ into those bloody woods. You can see for yourself there's no danger," she groaned.  
"H-Hey, wait," I said, not scared of course, but just a little bit concerned. But Mom and Dad were already headed for the woods.

As we walked, it gradually became darker, adding to the mysterious atmosphere. _HOWWOOOOOO!_  
"What was that?" asked Dad.  
"How should I know?" I snapped.

_HOWOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Don't panic. I'll go check it out," said Mom. She listened for the noise and tottered off, tracking it down.  
"I'm coming too," I said.  
"No, dear. Wait for your mother," Dad told me.

We waited.

And we waited.

"Just a little bit longer,' said Dad.

After a few more minutes, Dad decided to go see what was up.

"Don't move from this spot," he instructed, and left.

_HOWOOOOOOO!_

There was no sign of either of them. It was dark and there was no moon in sight. I rummaged in my dress pockets. There was a pocket knife, a flashlight and a blackboard and chalk for some reason. I turned on the flashlight. I was grateful for it, even it only produced a small spot of light.

I stayed there for at least fifteen minutes when I heard a rustling sound. I looked around to see a piece of paper being blown about by the wind. I grabbed it.

_You can't run_

_What the heck?,_ I thought. This was getting creepy. Suddenly my flashlight turned itself off. I tried to turn it back on, but it refused to obey me. I heard static.  
"W-Who's there?!" I cried.

No reply. I could hear footsteps. _He_ was behind me! I just knew it. I pinched myself. Ow! I definitely wasn't dreaming.  
"Don't turn around. Carice Greenwood, Do. Not. Turn. Around." I told myself. Suddenly black tentacles wrapped around me. They dragged me back. I buried my shoes into the ground. It had little effect. The tentacles lifted me up and placed me down in front of him.

_Oh God, I'm dead, _was my last waking thought.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Well, things really start moving in this chapter. Please review!**


	3. It hurts SO much!

**Yo there! Welcome back!**

* * *

I woke up in a cage.  
It took me a while to remember 1. what had happened, 2. where I was, 3. _who _I was.  
1. I was caught by the Slenderman. 2. In the forest. 3. Carice Greenwood, a goth teenager...

Hold it. How was I alive? He found me, didn't he? And where did he get a cage? Will he come back to kill me? And WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS?!

I was exhausted, confused, hungry and thirsty. It was so tiring. It was... zzzzzz.

_Later that day_

I woke up again. Still in the darn cage. And no answers. I tried to open it, but obviously it was locked. Great, now I was trapped with no way out.  
I was getting seriously hungry. I rummaged in my pockets again to feel the knife, and the blackboard and chalk. (I had dropped the flashlight.) My stomach bellowed. I silenced it, petrified that the Slenderman would come back. Actually... when I thought about it, I didn't really care. Let him find me! Maybe he could put me out of my misery.

Or... maybe I could put _myself _out of my misery.

I turned the knife over in my hands. Yes, I could leave this cage... spiritually. I gulped and steeled myself. I grasped the handle with shaking hands and said my goodbyes to everyone, although they couldn't hear me. And with that, I stabbed myself.

It bled. Well, of course it did. It hurt. It was slow. No matter what I did, pain sliced through my entire body. It was too slow. I wanted it to be over quickly. My vision became fuzzy and I became light-headed. I was going to die. All my senses blacked out.

But I was just in time to hear the sound of a lock opening.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I didn't have much to write about in this chapter. As always, please review!**


	4. I must be going crazy!

**Hi! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

When I came to again, I was shocked to discover where I was. In the forest.  
_Aww, come on, _I thought. _It REALLY wasn't a dream._ But then I noticed that I wasn't in the cage anymore. Weird.  
_FSHOOOOM!  
_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" I started to scream, and here's why - Slenderman had just teleported. in front of me! He looked just like what Edwina and Amy had described. And he was at LEAST 9 feet tall. He towered over me.

"Shhhh," he said sternly. I became silent straightaway. _Did he just talk? He can't! He doesn't have a mouth! _I thought.  
"You misjudge me," replied the man, almost playfully. _(ACK! He read my mind! _I thought.) "Just because I do not have a mouth, does not mean I require one. Don't jump to conclusions, little girl, my advice will serve you well." I was about to indignantly reply that I was the fourth tallest in seventh grade, but I decided not to.  
"I have some questions..." I murmured anxiously.  
"Of course you do. You may ask," he said  
I was about to ask him why he hadn't killed me when he intervened with, "Excuse me a second." _FSHOOOM!_

Suddenly he disappeared. I looked around, but there was no sign of the strange creature that had spared my life. Though probably not for long.  
_FSHOOOOM!_

Slenderman reappeared with a table, some teacups, some biscuits and two chairs. He instructed me to sit down. I gingerly took a seat, wondering where he'd got all the stuff.  
"So... If I may be so bold as to ask..." I began nervously, trying to speak in the same old-fashioned, posh voice that he did.  
"Why didn't I kill you?" he suggested, taking a seat also.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, how could I put this... I... sensed something from you," he said, speaking as though he were searching for the right words.  
"Sensed something? What's that?"  
"A certain aura... you have an aura that is... compatible with mine. Never have I met someone with your aura."  
Wow, here I was, getting a lesson on auras from Professor Slenderman. I nibbled a biscuit  
And now for the million dollar question.  
"And... Where are my parents?"  
"Ah," he said, sipping tea. I was temporarily distracted by watching him drink tea. (He kind of... absorbed it.)  
"They are... here," he continued calmly. I looked around.  
"Where?!" I demanded fervently.  
"Their spirits... are here," I was corrected. A horrible thought stomped on my mind like a hot-headed elephant.

"D-Did you... eat them?"  
"I will only eat their souls."  
"'Will'? Does that mean you haven't yet?" I asked hopefully.  
"No, but I fully intend to," was the devastating answer.  
"W-Why do you... do this to people?"  
He looked at me with regret in his e- no, wait, he didn't have eyes, but I could sense the feeling.  
"I have to eat too," he said.  
I offered him a biscuit, hoping that would decrease his hunger. His face creased up. I guess he was either smiling or frowning.  
"Not for me. I cannot eat human food."  
"You drank tea."  
"That's not a food, is it?"  
I scowled.

"Anyway, your parents are alive and well for now, you just cannot see them."  
"How come?"  
"I am currently storing their souls. Without your soul, your body will become invisible."  
"Cool. Let Mom and Dad go... please?"  
"I'm afraid I cannot. Almost nobody comes by the woods these days. I was so hungry I had to take adults."  
"I thought you only took children... pedophile." (Except I didn't actually say the last bit.)  
"I did initially, but children in this part of the woods are scarce. It is such a shame, adults don't taste as nice."  
I pondered this.  
Then I made a decision that would change my life.

"If you let Mom and Dad go... y-you can have me."


	5. The party gets started!

**Well, well well well. Well well well. Well. *dodges shoe you threw at me * Okay, I won't say well anymore.**

* * *

He stared.  
And stared.

He stared for so long that I briefly wondered if he'd maybe fallen asleep while standing, but dismissed the thought as silly.  
Then he burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" I shouted, annoyed that he wasn't taking my offer seriously.  
"Sorry... I just... _pfft!" _With that he burst out laughing again.  
"I'm not used to people _offering_ to be Taken. You do amuse me, little girl," said Slendy, wiping invisible tears of laughter from his nonexistent eyes.  
"I'm being serious," I frowned, offended.  
"I know. I'm sorry. And..."

He practically pounced on me. I could feel his ey- I mean, um, not-eyes scanning over me. His tentacles ruffled my hair.  
"I have the feeling you will make an excellent proxy," he announced.  
"Proxy? You're not gonna abduct me?"  
"I'm afraid I already have."  
"Huh...? Oh yeah, that."  
"It would be a shame to Take such a young lady as yourself."  
"Don't you usually take kids younger than me?"  
"Are you always so argumentative?"  
"I'm never argumentative," I argued.  
"You just argued with me."  
"Argh!"

"So... do you accept my offer?"  
"Yes."  
"And you'll let Mom and Dad go?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"_Yes. _Now, come with me."

Stage 1 of my fortune - decided.


	6. The creepypastas revealed!

**Hey there. I've gotten a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so thank you all! 3 Please continue to read this story!**

* * *

"Here we are."  
We had arrived at a particularly shady part of the woods. Mom and Dad lay down on a pile of leaves, eyes closed. They would have looked like they were just taking a nap, except for the nasty bite mark on Dad's leg and long cut across Mom's cheek. Ouch. They looked sore.

I looked suspiciously at my tall companion. He might have scratched Mom but I doubt he would _bite _Dad. Plus he didn't have a mouth, but I had recently discovered how little he needed one, so I couldn't be too careful.  
"It was not me," stated Slendy. "I never leave a mark on my victims."  
"Then who was it?"  
_Howooooooo!  
_"That noise again!" I gasped.  
"Oh. Come here, Smile," said Slendy. I watched in amazement as a small, evil looking wolf trotted up, carefully avoiding Mom and Dad's bodies.  
"Smile dog!" I cried.  
"Yes, that's right," answered Slendy.  
"Rrrrrrrufff!" said Smile, stalking towards me.  
"Smile, _no._" scolded Slendy. Smile hastily retreated.

"You're both on Creepypasta," I said, light dawning.  
"Creepypasta?"  
"Rrruff yip?"  
"Yeah, it's this website of horror stories."  
"I am not on Creepypasta."  
"But you are."  
"No! This can't be!" exclaimed Slendy, colour draining from his face (which made it almost invisible).  
"Wuff?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Don't you _see?_ If I am not writing stories about myself, it must be one of the others... or..."  
"Or?"  
"Arf arf!"  
"Someone must have _seen me! And escaped!_" He buried his head in his hands, as if he was utterly humiliated.  
"Uh..." I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

I steered the question back to Creepypasta.  
"So, if you two are real... then are the other Creepypastas real? Like Jeff the Killer, and Ben, and Eyeless Jack?"  
"Yes... I don't socialize with them much, however. Smile is the only company I want."  
Pause.  
"And you may come by occasionally, too."  
"T-Thanks... (I think...)"  
"Yip! Yip!"  
"Oh my, look at the time. It's nearly midnight. Let's restore your parents' souls."  
With that two glowing white orbs appeared from thin air and flew into Mom and Dad.

"They will wake up in your house with no memory of the events," said Slendy. "And now I shall take you home, Miss Greenwood."  
"Um, it's okay... I can go by myself..."  
"No, it would be risky to wander the streets alone at this hour. There are some dangerous people out there."  
_Says the child murderer, _I thought.  
"Trust me, after some people I've met, I can no longer be fazed," I declared.  
"Well, I will take you just in case."  
"Arf! Ark!"

Before long, I was at home and in bed.  
"Will I ever see you again?" I murmured sleepily.  
"I am always watching, Miss Greenwood. Always watching."  
I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for supporting this story so far, and please review and read the next chapter! (Once I've posted it, of course.)**


	7. Welcome back to ordinary life!

**Hey there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was just sulking because I died on Slender with 1 page. :(  
Well... at least it does beat my record of zero.**

* * *

"Carice! Wake up!"  
I sleepily opened one eye to see Mom shaking me awake.  
"Finally," she sighed, exasperated.  
"M-Mom? You're... really here?" I touched her just to make sure.  
"What do you mean, you loony? Of course I am, I'm your mother."  
"Good," I said happily.  
"Are you feeling okay? You're talking rather strangely."  
"I'm talking about what happened yesterday in the woods."  
"We weren't in the woods yesterday," said Mom, obviously bored of the topic already.

I began to wonder if it had all been a very persistent dream, and decided my adventure last night was mere fantasy. "Look at this dress I picked out for you; what do you think?" said Mom, jolting me from my thoughts. I glanced at it. The dress was black, but had white frills and in the center there was a white heart.

"It's gorgeous," I said. You might not think I'm very girly, but you gotta love gothic dresses!  
"Ooh go on, try it on!" Mom urged, even more excited than me. "I'll leave you to get changed."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't beautiful, wasn't sexy. The most anyone could say about me was ''cute'', but cute in a fluffy-kitten kind of way. The dress was beautiful even so, though. Want to know what I look like? A quote from an anime maniac at my school: "You're Hazuki from Moon Phase, but with black hair!" It was nice to be enjoying ordinary stuff like this. That dream had really brought me to my senses.  
"I don't appreciate being told I'm a dream," said an irritated voice. I turned around.  
"Stop stalking me!" I shouted at Slendy.  
"I'm not stalking you... I'm just... _checking _on you," he replied. "And you look nice all dolled up."  
"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Oh?" he said suddenly.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I can sense a child has wandered into my forest... I must go now." _Fshooom!  
_"Uhhhhh... bye?" I mumbled, although he had already gone. He didn't seem to mind me, but it seems the same rules apply to everyone else. Then again, maybe he was toying with me. I didn't know whether to feel safe or not. That was the aftermath of making friends with a killer.

A moment later, my cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Carice... are you there?" whispered the voice on the phone.  
"Amy? Is that you?"  
"You have to help me... I don't have much time..."  
"Wh-What's going on? A-Are you okay?"  
"Help me... I-" Amy was cut off. I could hear static on the line.  
Oh brother.

* * *

**I hadn't included Amy or Edwina for a while now, so here's there comeback! Well, one of them's...**


	8. Please don't hurt my friend!

**Hullo there. I'm back with the next chapter! :D**

* * *

''I'm going out!'' I cried, grabbing my coat as I ran for the door. Mom was just about to object, but I didn't have time to hear her out. I dashed outside to see a frantic Edwina. Her eyes were wide with worry.

''A-Amy... she's been gone for half an hour... I don't know where she is...'' she stuttered.  
_I _knew where she was. There was no time for conversation. With a curt 'bye' I left her behind and entered the woods. It was a little dark and the trees made menacing shapes. Every step I made seemed to resonate.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream shattered the silence. It sounded like Amy's.  
''Please don't hurt her,'' I whispered with every move, as though that would stop him.  
After a while I reached the center of the woods, where - surprise surprise - Amy was attempting to fight Slendy. Needless to say, Slendy was winning.

''Carice?'' they chorused.  
''Stop...'' I puffed, exhausted.  
''You know her?'' asked Slendy.  
''You know him?'' asked Amy.  
''We're friends,'' I said, answering both of them.  
''Friends...?'' repeated Slendy. ''What's a 'friend'?''  
_You don't know what a friend is?! _I thought. _I'm really curious_ _about your childhood._

''A friend's... a person... who you hang out with a lot, who you talk to and have fun being with...'' I wasn't sure how to explain it.  
''You have fun being with me?'' probed the man.  
''No! I mean, yes... kind of, but... don't get the wrong impression!''  
''Hellooooo? He tried to kill me here!'' interrupted Amy, annoyed at being ignored.  
I turned to Slendy.  
''I did,'' he admitted,''but I didn't know you two were friends. I'm sorry for the misconception.''

Phew. That had potential to be a disaster. I was glad it was cleared up. It looked like I wouldn't be seeing the last of the Slenderman any time soon.


	9. The gang's all here!

**Hey y'all! :D Imma back with more! And I bring special guests with me! *jazz hands***

* * *

The next time I came to visit, I had to hide up a tree - the wood below was crowded with monsters. I had no idea how I was going to get down.  
It seemed to be some kind of creepypasta gathering. I spotted a few faces and SHUDDERED.  
''Where's Slendy when I need him,'' I mumbled. I tried to move a little further up to see if I could spy him from there.

Bad move.

I lost my footing, caught my foot on a large branch and ended up dangling from it. By this point the pastas were beginning to notice.  
''A human?''  
''HERE?''  
''Get her, somebody!''  
Great. I couldn't just let go, and the branch refused to let me climb back up. I tried again and failed. My arm felt like it was being pulled out of its socket and my ankle throbbed. I made another grab for it and missed completely. I began to fall. I was completely and utterly _doomed. _I closed my eyes and braced myself.

A minute later I thought, _weird, I still feel pretty much alive. _I opened one eye cautiously.  
''You really should be more careful,'' said an Oh-So-Familiar voice.  
You guessed it. Slendy had caught me.  
''Thanks,'' I said sheepishly.  
''Don't mention it. Is your foot all right?'' he asked, and without waiting for an answer he examined it. ''This doesn't look good... I think you might have sprained it...''  
Just kept getting better and better.

''You need treatment,'' he said, elbowing the other pastas out of the way. They were all trying to get to me.  
''A girl?''  
''Gimme! Gimme!''  
''I want her!''  
''You're so selfish, Slender!''  
''That was my prey! I saw her first!''  
''SHUT UP!'' he snapped, and they obliged. We came to our tea table (that was still set from chapter 4).

He put a cast on.  
''You should get out of here,'' he warned. ''They're all coming. There's more than what you saw back there. I'll have enough trouble taking care of them without having to make sure you don't get killed every spare second.''  
I made a face. I wasn't just a liability!  
''I'll help you and take care of myself,'' I declared.  
''But - oh, all right. I won't waste my breath.'' he sighed, exasperated.

Then they came.


	10. Meeting the others - and bonding, maybe!

**Hi, you all dead ^^. I have no idea why I just said that xD  
Oh, and by the way, as a fanfiction author, I may have to make up things about Slendy to make the story make sense.  
Oh, and you may not be remotely interested, but I've been listening to Nightcored Monster by Dev. I think it kind of fits Carice and Slendy, no?**

* * *

Millions of them came running, flying, crawling and oozing towards us. I watched in horror as their terrifying faces filled my vision. Sure, Slendy was kind of scary, but he didn't want to brutally murder me, which was always a plus side. These were different. They DID want to.

''A huuuuuman?''  
''Give us her!''  
''Pwetty pwease?''  
''Cmon Slendy, I wanna have her! You NEVER let me have your prey!''  
''Can I have her kidneys?''  
''FOR THE FREAKING LAST TIME, NO!'' shouted Slendy. ''LEAVE US ALONE FOOLS!'' He grabbed my hand and a green circle appeared beneath us for a fraction of a second. After a few milliseconds standing there, there was a familiar _FSHOOOOM! _noise and we appeared in a quieter part of the forest, where only a few creepypastas were sitting at what once must have been a picnic table. They were the more well-known ones. Must want to escape from all that fame, I supposed.

''Yo Slender,'' said Jeff, waving. ''Who's this?'' He pointed at me.  
''New proxy, I suppose?'' suggested Ben.  
''Well...'' began Slendy.  
''Ooooh, I see how it is,'' gasped Masky. He whispered to Hoody and they began making kissy-kissy noises.  
''IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!'' Slendy and I yelled in unison.  
''Then what IS your relationship?'' asked Jeff, grinning.  
''We're... uh...'' I began.  
''...friends,'' finished the Slender Man.  
They stared at us.

After a while, Masky broke the silence with, ''May I have some cheesecake?''  
''Certainly,'' Slendy said, disappearing and reappearing with some.  
''Uh... Where the hell do you get all this stuff?'' I asked.  
''I... No, not yet... I'll tell you sometime later. Oh, it's late already. Home?'' he asked, almost kindly.  
''Ugh, must I?''  
''Young ladies must sleep well.''  
_Slender Sensei_, I thought.  
''Hey... you can see us another time,'' chipped in Ben.  
''So go to sleep,'' added Jeff.

''Uhhh, that was a joke right?'' I asked nervously.  
''Yeah, OBVIOUSLY,'' he beamed.  
''Jeff, if you kill her, I'll kill you,'' warned Slendy.  
''I _said _it was a joke,'' Jeff rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, I was back in bed.  
''Sleep well,'' said Slendy, ruffling my hair with his tentacles. A moment later, _FSHOOOM! _He was gone.  
That night I kept sneaking out of bed to watch telly down on mute, and drink coffee.  
'Cause I didn't care if Jeff had been joking or not, I just wasn't going to sleep no matter what.


	11. Journey to another world!

**Hi, people. I'm back with the next chapter! :D Read on... and I have something I feel I need to tell you guys. Revealing it at the end of this chapter... Ooh, I'm nervous.  
**

* * *

''Sooooo... Let me get this right.'' began Edwina. ''You're friends. With the Slender Man.''  
''Yes,'' I said for the fiftieth time.  
''Tell us **every **single detail. I want **to** know all **about **it. Spit it **out. **Come on, **Carice, **tell us!'' cried Amy.  
''You're just arbitrarily putting words in bold,'' I pointed out, but this did not have the desired effect. I sighed and resigned myself. ''Well, it went a little like this...''

* * *

They gawped at me.  
''You met...'' said Edwina.  
''...When he tried to kill you?'' said Amy.  
''Yup,'' I confirmed.  
''Are you sure Amy and you didn't just...'' began Edwina again.  
''...Imagine it? No way! I KNOW what I saw!'' interjected Amy.  
They carried on bickering, totally forgetting I was there.  
I decided to leave them to it, and snuck away.

''Miss Carice! Wake up!''  
I sleepily opened one eye and noticed I was once again in the woods.  
''Oh, I guess I must have wandered out here and fallen asleep,'' I yawned.  
''There's something I want to show you,'' said Slendy.  
''What is it?''  
''You'll see when we get there,'' he said, grabbing my arm.  
''Where are we going...'' I mumbled. There was the familiar green portal opening beneath us, and the familiar _FWOOOSH _sound.

''You know, I could get used to this teleporting business,'' I said, looking around at the grey world that we stayed in for about half a second before arriving at wherever we were going. ''That said, what is this place?''  
''This is my etherworld,'' was his reply.

* * *

**Ooh! Chapter over! *inhales* Okay. The thing I was going to tell you is... this is only my second non-one-shot fanfiction, and please don't be too hard on me, because I am eleven years old.**


	12. This is beyond my understanding!

**Yo, people! I've been trying to write this chapter for a while and it's finally gonna see the light of day. ^-^ Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

''Your _what_?'' I asked.  
''Etherworld,'' he repeated.  
''What's that?'' I said blankly.  
''Everyone has a world,'' said Slendy vaguely.  
''I don't,'' I replied.  
''No, you do. A world inside your head. A world you create to revolve around yourself,'' he explained.  
''Aah, I see,'' I nodded, the penny finally dropping.

''And sometimes we can physically enter these worlds. Not often, but not impossible,'' he continued.  
''But that doesn't really happe-'' I began.  
''Says the person who's met the Slender Man,'' he interrupted. He had a point.

''So... this is your world?'' I asked. It was totally grey except for a few colourful bursts behind me. I gazed at them in awe.  
''Yes,'' he confirmed. ''I wasn't going to show you, but there's no reason why not.''  
A few moments later, there was a tummy growl.  
''...Was that me?'' I asked.  
''No, it was me,'' said Slendy, laughing a little. ''I haven't eaten in a while.''  
I snickered a little.

''You'd best go home, Miss Carice,'' he said. ''I'm going to go hunting.'' He teleported us back to my house.  
''Don't stay out all night, you'll catch cold,'' I said.  
''I won't,'' he replied. ''Goodnight.''  
'''Night.''

* * *

***laughs evilly* Oh, Slendy, you are NOT gonna like what I do to you in the next chapter... :D**


	13. I knew this was going to happen!

**Hi again! Two new chapters in two days! :D**

* * *

''Don't make me say 'I told you so','' I rolled my eyes.  
''Sorry...'' Slendy said weakly before coughing violently.  
''You should look out for yourself more!'' I scolded him.  
''I'll keep that in mind... _cough.''  
_I took his temperature. 102 degrees.*  
Smile whined, obviously tuning in to his master's sickness.

''Rest until you're well,'' I told him firmly. ''I'll be right back.'' I ran back to my house and, although I couldn't find an ice pack, I managed to get some ice from the freezer and put it in a plastic bag. I was just about to head back to the woods when my father came through.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.  
''Um, making an ice pack?'' I replied, more of a question than a statement.  
''Why? Do you feel sick?'' he said, concerned.  
''Uh... yeah! That's it,'' I nodded.  
''Then stay in bed.'' He steered me back to my room.  
''But-''  
''No buts. Young ladies must sleep well, especially sick young ladies,'' Dad insisted.  
''But I have to get to S-'' I began.

''Get to what?'' he asked.  
''Nothing.''  
''Carice. You're hiding something from me.''  
_Gulp. _Was I that transparent?  
''You can't tell me?''  
''No, Dad, nothing's wrong.''  
''Well... OK. Get better soon.'' He put a drink down and left the room.

I looked at the juice. There was a pill inside it. How subtle... not. I recognised it as a drowsiness pill my mother had taken when she had a bad case of insomnia. I guess they thought I'd be better off asleep. I took it, grabbed the ice-pack and a snuck out the window. The door was too risky. It was possibly one of the most rebellious things I'd done in my life.

When I arrived at Slendy's spot, he was walking around in circles, muttering feverishly.  
''No... not yet... not ever... I don't want to... I'm not going to! I AM NOT GOING TO!'' he shouted, suddenly angry, the air becoming several degrees colder.  
I watched, a bit startled. ''Calm down, Slendy! I'm not asking you to do anything!'' I wondered what he had been referring to. He calmed down.  
''Sorry... I was a bit out of it.'' I told him it was OK and put on the makeshift ice pack. He sighed in relief.

His stomach growled again. ''I'm hungry... you should be going home. Don't worry about me.''  
''Stay and rest.''  
''I will.''

I looked over my shoulder. Slendy was lying! He was preparing to get up. He was going to hunt as soon as I left. He would never get better like that. I looked at the drink. The pill was no longer visible.

''Hey... before I go, take this,'' I said, giving him the drink.  
''What is it?'' he asked.  
''It's juice, it will make you feel better,'' I urged. He cautiously took a sip, then another couple. Soon he had drank it all.  
''It tastes like...'' Slendy began. ''...Medi... cine...'' It dawned on him, but before he could do anything he fell asleep.

''This is for your own good,'' I whispered. I found a blank piece of paper and decided to write an 'I'm Sorry' message on it. I rustled in my pocket and found a pen. _I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Carice _

I was just about to leave when I noticed the paper wasn't blank after all. On the other side was _follows. _  
Oh my Gawd. He was going to kill me when he woke up.

* * *

***Fahrenheit**


End file.
